1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to jigs and, more particularly, to a jig for holding a non-uniform container.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 15 shows a typical sealing apparatus 500 of the type used to attach a lid, or top, 502 to a container body 504. The container body 504 is shown as a can, such as one of the type used to contain carbonated beverages. It is noted that other types of containers, such as those used to contain food items, are sealed with the sealing apparatus 500 with only minor modifications.
The sealing apparatus 500 includes a jig 506 that supports a bottom portion of the container body 504. The jig 506 is movable relative to a base member 508 of the apparatus 500 via a piston 510. The apparatus 500 also includes a pressing structure 512 that engages an upper surface of the lid 502. The pressing structure 512 is vertically movable with respect to a support member 514 via a piston 516.
The sealing apparatus 500 is shown to include a pair of seaming rollers 518, 520 that are radially movable with respect to the container body 504 via respective support mechanisms 522, 524.
To attach the lid 502 to the container body 504, the lid 502 and body 504 have a vertically directed force applied thereto via the jig 506 and pressing structure 512. The seaming rollers 518, 520 are then brought into engagement with a lip portion 526 of the lid 502 and are rotated about a vertically extending longitudinal axis of the container body 504 and lid 502. As the seaming rollers 518, 520 are rotated, the lip 526 is caused to deflect and interlock with an upper portion 528 of the container body 504. The seaming rollers 518, 520 are rotated about the longitudinal axis of the container body 504 until an entire annular periphery of the lid 502 is interlocked and sealed with the upper portion 528.
The above-described process is often referred to as a xe2x80x9cseaming process.xe2x80x9dSeveral factors, such as the specific material and/or thickness of the container body 504 and lid 502, the diameter of the lid 502 and container body 504, and the particular interlocking arrangement, or seam, formed between the lid 502 and container body 504, effect a relatively large resistance to movement of the seaming rollers 518, 520, i.e., effect a large resistance to deflection of the lip portion 526 and upper portion 528. Accordingly, the container body 504 and lid 502 must be held rotationally stationary as the seaming rollers 518, 520 rotate there about to ensure that the entire periphery of the lid 502 is sealed with the container body 504. In a case where one of the container body 504 and lid 502 are allowed to pivot, even slightly, the periphery of the lid 502 may not entirely be sealed with the container body 504, thus preventing a hermetic seal of the contents within the container body 504.
With the sealing apparatus 500 shown in FIG. 15, the container body 504 and lid 502 are held rotationally stationary by applying a significantly large vertically directed pressure on the container body 504 and lid 502 via the jig 506 and pressing structure 512, which prevents relative rotation due to the corresponding frictional engagement between the container body 504 and jig 506 and the lid 502 and pressing structure 512. However, in order to withstand the vertically directed holding pressure, a side wall 530 of the container body 504 must be made relatively rigid in the vertical direction. This is typically accomplished by utilizing a relatively durable material and/or constructing the side wall 530 with a relatively large thickness. Accordingly, costs of manufacturing containers utilizing a seaming process, such as one carried out by apparatus 500, is relatively large due to the structural necessities of the container.
It is one aspect of the present invention to provide a jig for a seaming apparatus that eliminates the need to place a container under a large vertical pressure to prevent rotation thereof during a seaming process.
It is another aspect of the present invention to provide a jig for a seaming apparatus that is capable of holding a container with a retaining element in a manner to prevent rotation of the container during a seaming process.
It is yet another aspect of the present invention to provide a jig that is capable of holding containers of different sizes and shapes in a manner to prevent rotation thereof during a seaming process.
According to one preferred embodiment of the present invention, a jig for holding a container having a retaining element is provided that includes a support portion configured to receive and vertically support the container thereon. The support portion has at least one retaining portion that is configured to non-rotationally lock with the retaining element of the container so as to substantially prevent relative rotation between the jig and container.
It is another aspect of the present invention to provide a sealing apparatus to seal a lid to a container without placing a substantial vertical pressure on the container.
It is another aspect of the present invention to provide a sealing apparatus that is capable of supporting a container with a retaining element in a manner to prevent rotation of the container during a seaming process.
It is yet another aspect of the present invention to provide a sealing apparatus that is capable of sealing containers of different shapes and sizes without placing a substantial vertical pressure of the container.
According to another preferred embodiment of the present invention, a sealing apparatus for sealing a container having a retaining element is provided that includes a fixture having a jig thereon and a pressing structure. At least one of the fixture and pressing structure is movable with respect to the other in the vertical direction. The jig includes a support portion configured to receive and vertically support the container thereon. The support portion has at least one retaining portion, which is configured to non-rotationally lock with the retaining element of the container so as to substantially prevent relative rotation between the jig and container.
It is yet another aspect of the present invention to provide a method of manufacturing a container without placing a substantial vertical pressure of the container.
According to another preferred embodiment of the present invention, a method of manufacturing a container is provided that includes forming a container body having a retaining element and providing a jig having a support portion configured to support the container body thereon and having a retaining portion configured to non-rotationally lock with the retaining element. The method also includes positioning the container body relative to the jig so as to effect the non-rotational lock between the retaining element and retaining portion and positioning a lid on an open end portion of the container body. Furthermore, the method includes attaching the lid to the container body by forming a seam between a periphery of the lid and the open end portion of the container body.
These and other aspects are described in or apparent from the following detailed description of preferred embodiments.